Editing Rules and Guidelines
Below are our rules and guidelines. If you feel there is something missing please notify an administrator with your concerns. Uploading Images *Uploaded images should be named in a descriptive manner with what is the focus of the image. That means don't use names that consist of only long strings of numbers or letters. Only use shorter, more descriptive names. Non-standard names for images will result in said image being deleted. *Do not upload images that are not your own. Images that are not your own require special privilege. *Image watermarks and signatures should not contain offsite weblinks. Adding Images To Pages *Images are added in a 3-tier fashion: as a place holder, to be replaced by a packaged personal image. And ultimately by a loose image. *Image quality is important, but a bad picture is better than no picture at all. However, poor images can and should be replaced as soon as possible. *Thumbnail sizes are 75px and 100px. Please follow the precedence set on the page. *Gallery images should be limited to, detail images, Full card images and comparison images. Please do not insert your images, unless it will provide value to the gallery. Line Entries *Line entries in the Version tables are reserved for official Mattel-made regular releases only. If you would like to add Code 3 vehicles, please add them to a seperate table below the regular version table. Prototype vehicles should be added to a gallery. Customs can be added to you own personal page. *The version tables work best when limited to actual versions of the car itself. Packaging variations should only be added to the gallery section. *Line entries for cars not in your possession should be very limited in description. Year, series, color and possibly the wheel type. This will at least be a placeholder until someone can add all the information about the particular release. *Tampo descriptions should be brief. List the colors used and describe the general design layout. Let's practice the old saying "A picture is worth a 1000 words." *When adding series names, descriptions, notes and anything else written in the Version tables, refrain from using abbreviations. When everything is written the same way, it makes it uniform over the entire Hot Wheels Wiki. Things such as using "&" instead of spelling out "and;" writing "mtlfk" or any other such abbreviation instead of spelling out the entire word "Metalflake" and things such as this should be avoided. *Be sure to use proper grammar when adding information to the Version tables or anywhere else. The first word of any line should be capitalized. The names of colors should be capitalized. Series names and category names should be capitalized. *It's a good idea to make sure that anything you add into the Version tables looks like the rest of the edits in the same table. If the edit you made doesn't look like the rest, you probably did something wrong. If you have to, keep "Previewing" your edits until they blend in with the rest of the page. Site Conduct *Debates will arise from time to time and should be handled in a civil and mature manner. Do not use foul language to prove your point. Keep your comments focused on the topic at hand. Use of bad or abusive language, for any reason on this site is forbidden. This includes your comments, talk page and blog pages. Calling names, vulgar or abusive language and the use of offensive terms will result in an immediate ban. *Any vulgar personal attacks towards another user will get you banned from this site. *User names need to be a real name, unpronounceable characters and pictograms will be blocked and/or banned immediately. If you're new, there will be a learning curve - we all went through it, so don't get discouraged. Feel free to join in and contribute. Remember, if the desired results of your contributions are not achieved, do not "Publish" (that is,"save") your edits - simply hit your browser's back button and try again. And most importantly, have fun!